Rooms in the House
by almister12
Summary: A series of 38 one-shots, each one dedicated to what Killian and Emma might do in the different rooms of the house (and outdoor areas).
1. In the Foyer

Emma took three hesitant steps into the vacant house as Killian followed closely behind her. He gave her a quick nudge to encourage her in, Emma pausing only once the couple fully entered the grand foyer and closed the single door behind them.

It was bare with no furniture or decorations, only ugly flowered wallpaper and a white paint on the trims. The floor was real wood – an old oak, the realtor had claimed – that split into three directions. She looked to the left and saw what would be a study, then to the right to see a future a living room, and ahead, showing a long hallway that lead to a kitchen. Emma circled the small room, marveling the space until she reached the staircase. She placed a palm on the handle, tracing the circling pattern with her hand. She looked up the staircase at the still-wooden floor until it was hidden by darkness.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on, then off, then on again. Emma shifted to find Killian standing next to the light switch, bringing his hook down from playing with the light fixture. "I'll never get used to that magic," Killian chuckled before taking a few steps forward to invade Emma's personal space. "What are you thinking, Love?"

"I'm thinking you still try to find any use of that hook you can," she teased.

Killian only shrugged. "If I have the hook, I might as well use it," he said, finally closing any gap that may have been left between them. "But you know that's not what I meant."

Emma looked into Killian's bright blue eyes and could almost see her own reflection shining back at her. "I'm thinking I hate the tacky wallpaper," she grinned at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, the lines of his face crinkling as they formed the smile that Emma couldn't get enough of. He reached his right arm down and slid a single finger into Emma's hand, opening it until their fingers threaded together.

Emma took her other hand and lifted it to his cheek, standing on her toes to gently kiss his lips. Keeping her hand in place, she swiped her thumb across his lip twice to dry it before letting her hand fall from his face, her soft hand grazing his speckled beard on the way down. "I love it."

Killian dropped her hand and pulled Emma in for a tight hug. "You haven't even seen any of the other rooms!" he exclaimed.

"As long as you and Henry are here, I'm fine with anything," she said back, pulling him even closer. She rested her ear on his chest and listened to the soft beat of his heart and his deep breaths. "Although, it never hurts if a house has a nice master bathroom…"

Killian withdrew from her hold, only enough to trace his hand up to the nape of her neck and pull her head in for a kiss. There was no urgency in this kiss, no fighting for dominance. There was a light push and pull from two people in love, sharing every thought of endearment just by touching their lips together.

Killian pulled back first, immediately regretting the decision and fighting every urge to go back in. "May I at least show you the house before we purchase it?"

Emma, missing the soft pressure of his lips upon her own, nodded in agreement as she dropped her hand to hold the hook replacing Killian's left hand. "Where to first?"

"Well, I was particularly fond of the bedroom when Gold showed it to me…" Killian licked his lips as he started to rush up the steps, taking two at a time and dragging Emma behind him.

Emma followed, rolling her eyes and laughing to herself.


	2. In the Coat Closet

"Swan, remind me again why we are standing in this closet?" Killian asked, looking around the dark space with much confusion.

Emma laughed, reaching out until she felt his shoulder in the unlit room. "It's called _Seven Minutes in Heaven_!" she explained, a little too loudly. The rum was starting to go to her head, and she could tell she was leaning towards the more-drunk-than-sober side.

Emma and Killian had finally gotten everything set up in their new house and had invited some of the town over for a little mixer. Emma asked Granny if she would watch Henry, baby Neal, and Roland for the night so the whole group would be able to make it. When she agreed, at seven that evening, Mary Margaret, David, Robin, Regina, Belle, Ruby, Gold, Tinkerbelle, and Will trudged into the new Jones-Swan house for an adults-only get together.

(Emma was hesitant about inviting Regina, and Killian about Gold, but they both knew neither Robin nor Belle would ever come without them, and Killian refused to have the party without Robin.)

Not long after the party started, Killian's rum had broken out and the group was enjoying the sweet, yet harsh, taste of the liquor. With no kids, the adults felt free, if even for one night, and so the once-full bottles were running low, and the group had become a little tipsy.

Someone had suggested playing middle school party games (Emma couldn't remember who, but she had a strong feeling it had been Ruby). When everyone agreed, they started with a simple game of spin the bottle. The group laughed hysterically when Belle's spins kept landing on Robin, and when Robin's landed on Belle. Even Gold managed to chuckle when he spun the bottle, crossing his fingers that it would land on Belle, but ended up landing on himself, instead. Belle leaned over and kissed him anyway, earning a short "awww" from Mary Margaret and Tinkerbelle.

Somebody then suggested Seven Minutes in Heaven (again, there was a strong suspicion Ruby had something to do with it). Killian and Emma had been picked first (despite David's protests), and were quickly pushed into the coat closet found in the front hallway.

"And what are we supposed to do in heaven for seven minutes?" Killian asked, tilting his head, his eyes finally focusing in such a dark area.

Emma stepped closer until her body was touching the pirate. "Well, we have seven minutes alone in here, and we can do anything we want," she stated, popping the T in the last word. She turned around and walked away until there was as much space between them as possible. "For example, we could just sit here in silence."

"How dull," Killian responded.

"Or we could talk," Emma continued. "But, most people choose to kiss."

Killian's eyebrow popped up. "Really?" he said, taking a step closer to Emma. "And which would you prefer to do?"

"I think silence would be best."

Killian stopped where he was, trying to read her in the dark. "Oh…" Killian's voice lacked its normal flirtiness, hesitation consuming him. (Emma noticed that whenever he had _a little_ _too much_ to drink, his confidence level plummeted, especially when it came to their relationship.)

Emma rolled her eyes in the dark. "Geez, Killian. We've already wasted three minutes with me just explaining the damn game. Get over here!" she cried through a hushed voice. Feeling unnaturally bold, she grabbed the lapels of his new leather jacket and pulled him towards her, their lips slamming together in one fluid motion.

The pair discovered early in the relationship that, the more alcohol they had in their systems, they were less reserved and their motions intensified. Tongues were playing with each other while their lips were smashed together. Killian's hook was gliding up and down Emma's spine and his hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her towards him. While they continued the passionately "make out" (as David once explained when he walked in on the pair in the kitchen), Killian had somehow pushed Emma against the wall, and Emma's right leg had been hitched over Killian's hip. Emma's hands had found their way under Killian's shirt, rubbing his back and almost counting the bones in his spine. There was only a brief pause while they parted to breathe before bringing their faces back together again.

Without a knock or any sign of warning, the closet door opened and the bright florescent lights flooded into the room. Mary Margaret let out a shrill scream, quickly covering her eyes while Ruby started to laugh. Emma's leg dropped immediately, pushing Killian away from her until they were both panting on opposite ends of the closet. Killian looking longingly at Emma while her green eyes bugged out of her sockets, sheer embarrassment radiating from her.

"Bloody hell!" Will blurted out, earning an evil look from Emma.

"They're almost as bad as the Charmings!" Regina groaned, walking away from the closet.

"Hey!" David said, too flustered by the sight of Killian and Emma to defend his wife to Regina.

"Uh… Has it been seven minutes already?" Emma asked as casually as she could.

Ruby continued to laugh until Tinkerbelle elbowed her. "It's been thirteen. We were starting to get worried about you!"

"Well, there's nothing to worry about here, so if you don't mind…" Killian started to reach for the handle of the door, about to close it back on the pair. Emma swatted his hand away and walked out of the closet, her face beet red. Killian groaned, but followed. "I rather liked that party game. Is there another one from this realm we should try?" Killian asked as the group reconvened in the living room.

"How about _Never Have I Ever_?" Ruby suggested. Before the group could agree or disagree, Ruby already put her ten fingers up. "Never have I ever had sex in the men's room at the diner." Ruby gave Emma and Killian a knowing grin. Emma immediately thought back to the time Killian had excused himself, Emma surprising him a minute later, locking the pair in the bathroom.

The group all put their hands up. Emma turned to look at Killian with fear in her face. He was staring right back, a grin growing upon his face. When nobody's fingers were moving and all heads were shaking, Emma started to panic as she watched Killian's thumb start to waver. She jumped up and screamed, "Dessert!" before the game could officially begin.

The group nodded in agreement and retreated to the kitchen for the apple pie Regina had brought, Ruby smiling at Emma and Killian as she walked by. Emma turned to Killian, her face still bright red.

"You know, we probably have another seven minutes to spend in heaven before people realize we're gone…" Killian whispered, kissing her temple.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to diminish the internal struggle between going into the kitchen to help with dessert and dragging him back to the coat closet. "Come on," she said, pulling him towards the hallway the group just went down to the kitchen. "I've had enough embarrassment for one night."


	3. In the Master Bedroom

It was the middle of the night, and Killian had just had another nightmare. The town was relatively safe right now – as safe as Storybrooke could ever be – but he had still been waking up countless times during the night for a week. He'd wake up sweaty, scared, and it took all effort on his part to not scream in fear as to not wake Emma. Killian was growing tired of this constant battle with sleep, but it wasn't a surprise to him that it was happening, either.

In two days, it will have been the 327th anniversary of Liam's death. The nightmares happened every year around this time, the memories of their last moments on the Jolly Roger together flooding back to him as soon as he closed his eyes.

Killian tried to keep on a brave face so no one would see his pain, and it was only at night, when not a soul could see him that he let the blackness overcome him. There was nothing he knew how to do to keep himself together. So, instead of trying to sleep and see Liam death on repeat, he would choose to have his eyes pooled with tears and his body overly tired from a lack of rest.

"Killian, you've been restless for days. What's wrong?" Emma asked through a sleepy voice.

Killian shifted his gaze until he could see she still had her eyes closed. "I'm sorry to wake you, Love. I'll just go…" Killian lifted the blanket off of him and had his foot off the ground when Emma's hand shot out to grab his arm right above his stump, forcing him to stay in the bed that he was just attempting to leave. "You're tired, go back to sleep."

Emma's green eyes were now wide open. She lifted her head slightly to gain a view of the big clock tower through the window, noticing that it was only three in the morning. She lowered her head to look back at Killian, sadness filling her eyes. "Don't go. Please talk to me," she pleaded.

Killian let out a sigh before sliding back into bed, the pair rearranging themselves so they were cuddled together, their temples touching each other. Emma's fingers started tracing the lines of Killian's chest while his fingers threaded through her hair. They sat in silent for a bit, the lump in Killian's throat too big to talk yet.

"It's the anniversary of Liam's death," Killian finally choked out. Emma nodded her head. Clearly she had known the date, Killian thought, and he knew Emma's silence meant she was waiting for him to continue. "It's been so long…"

"Death is never an easy thing," she whispered, weaving their fingers together as she brought their joined hands up to kiss his knuckles. "It's good that you remember him, it means you still care."

"That's my problem, Emma," Killian closed his eyes in pain before he continued. "I don't really remember him. His face has become a slight blur, his features are not as sharp as I once knew." Killian swallowed, opening his eyes and turning his head to face Emma's. She was watching him and waiting for him to say more. "I don't even remember what his voice sounds like. I don't know if I'd even recognize the tone if he was standing right behind me."

Emma looked at him with understanding. "Tell me a story about him."

Killian was slightly taken aback by her response, but racked his brain for the right memory. "Liam was there the day I joined the army. He watched me sign all the papers, waited for me during my physical exam, and was even there when I started training." He looked back at the ceiling, finding the words to illustrate the memory. "I was a scrawny lad back then, and honestly, I thought I was going to pass out from the intensity of the training. I was out of breath most of the time, and I had such a difficult time with it, both physically and mentally. I used to criticize myself daily." Killian started rubbing Emma's arm and pulled her in closer. "Honestly, I was about to quit and take a dishonorable discharge, until Liam came into my dorm room one night. He started coaching me at night, and my strength increased, my durability increased, and I ended up graduating at the top of my class." Killian smiled, thinking of his graduation day. "He had told me he couldn't make it to my graduation, that he was being sent on a mission early. Little did I know he was going to surprise me by being the one to lead the ceremony. I never had more admiration for him than watching him lead not only me, but all of my military class, and he said watching me graduate was the proudest moment of his life."

Emma cuddled closer into Killian. "That's a nice story," she said, softly. "And that is how you're going to remember him. You may not remember his face or his voice, but you're going to remember all that he did for you. You're going to remember Liam through memories like that, and you'll honor your older brother by being a wonderful, caring, generous man."

"I just wish I could remember his face. I don't even have a drawing to look at."

Emma shrugged. "I understand it's hard for you. Just remember that you can't live in the past, or you'll never get a future." She kissed him gently.

"He was my brother," he said, softly.

"I know," she agreed. "And I wish I could have met him."

"Aye." Killian chuckled. "But I don't know if I would have let you meet him. He was quite the ladies man," Killian teased as Emma playfully hit his chest. He took a deep breath, a grin covering his face before he became serious again. "You would have liked him, and I know he would love you."

"I wish you'd talk more about him. It's not good to keep it bottled up inside until once a year when you're miserable."

"As you wish," Killian placed a single kiss on her skin where her forehead met her hair.

"Tell me another story?"

Killian smiled, thinking of a good memory to share. "You know that scar I have right below my elbow?" Emma nodded as she touched the little white mark on his left arm, not even needing light to know where it was. "When I was a little boy, Liam and I would play in our backyard," he turned to Emma. "My father hadn't left yet, and so we were young and carefree…" Emma closed her eyes, listening to the soothing voice of her lover. When he discovered she had fallen back asleep, he stared at the ceiling again.

Sleep eventually took over him, and rather than demonic nightmares of the day Liam died, blissful dreams of his brother's nobility danced in his head.


	4. On the Deck

Their house overlooked the lake, and there were times Killian liked lying on his stomach and looking out at the big, blue water. It calmed him, and when he needed to think, it was the place to go.

And he had a lot to think about right now.

He watched as boats sailed the lake and imagined the feeling of his old ship, the Jolly Roger, rocking and lulling him to sleep for over 300 years. It was relaxing, and he'd be lying if he missed it.

He heard the screen door open and close behind him and suddenly a pair of soft hands were on his bare back, rubbing his neck and tracing his scars. Killian closed his eyes, giving in to the peaceful feeling the simple act gave him.

"You're going to get burned," Emma said, digging her hands into a particular spot between his shoulder blades that always got knots. "Are you going to be out here much longer?"

Killian slowly rolled over until he was on his back, looking up at his wife. He shielded his eyes so he could see the beautiful blonde woman sitting above him. "I haven't decided yet."

"Can I join you?" Emma stood up and sat on the other chair, a single circular table separated them.

Killian smiled. "I would be quite disappointed if you didn't."

Emma grinned at him before she went back into the house for a few minutes, coming out in a bikini top, shorts, sunglasses, and a large hat. She brought a few magazines, some fruit, and two water bottles along with her and settled into the chair across from him.

Killian returned to his original position as Emma began reading one of the magazines. They were silent for a while, Killian deep in thought and Emma basking in the sun, so it was a surprise for him when she suddenly spoke up. "Okay, what's on your mind."

"What do you mean?" Killian shifted his head to face her.

"You only come out here to think, and you didn't even make a comment on my top."

"You look as lovely as ever," he replied, in as seductive of tone as he could muster at the moment.

"I wasn't fishing for compliments," Emma sighed, throwing down the magazine and walking over to Killian. She kneeled in front of him and rested her chin on her hands so that their faces were nearly touching. "I can help if you tell me what's on your mind."

Killian studied her features, trying to decide whether he wanted to discuss it with her yet or think about it for a bit more. He finally decided to throw caution to the wind. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately."

"Yea? And what about us?" Emma's tone was a tad higher than usual. Killian reached out his single hand and stroked her cheek. This seemed to make her shoulders relax slightly, but he could tell she was still nervous about whatever he was thinking about.

"Would you ever want to have a child… With me?" His voice was quiet, and his throat tightened from all the anxiety over how this discussion would go. He had spent countless hours dreaming of what it might be like to have a son or daughter of his own, and this moment right here was either going to make or break the reality.

With Henry, it was different. He was the stepfather, and even with how good their relationship was, he was never going to be his _father_. He wouldn't want to, either. Henry had a special connection with Baelfire, not to mention his relationship with Robin, and Henry really didn't need him to act like the "dad he never had".

"Oh. Okay, we can talk about that." Emma pulled herself up and sat on the edge the chair. Killian shifted until he was sitting right next to her, their shoulders touching. "When did you start thinking about this?"

"I always knew I wanted to be a father, and the thought of having a child with you has been stewing in my mind for a while," he answered. Emma nodded beside him, not saying a word. "Tell me your thoughts, Love."

"I guess I just wish I knew you were thinking about this."

Killian's heart sank. It wasn't quite the response he was looking for, and he didn't know what to make out of her answer. "Does that mean you're not interested in having another child?"

Emma lifted her hand and placed it on his thigh, finally turning towards him. "That's not what I said. It's just coming out of the blue for me, and I need a moment to wrap my mind around the idea."

Killian placed his hand on top of hers and laced their fingers together. "I apologize, Love. I didn't mean to spring it on you."

Emma was staring at the lake, and Killian was trying to read her face and what she could possibly be thinking about. Her face was still and he couldn't see the gears winding in her eyes like he usually could. Finally, he turned back out to the water. "It was a foolish idea. Please don't –"

"Do you think it'd have your blue eyes?" Emma interrupted. She leaned over so she could look straight into his. "Because I'd want it to have your eyes."

Killian could feel his face growing, his heart beating fast at her words. "Perhaps, as long as she had your golden hair."

"Oh, it's a she?" Emma popped an eyebrow up. "We haven't even started trying and you've already decided it's going to be a girl?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "A man can dream."

Emma looked down at her feet, only chuckling slightly at his enthusiasm. "It was a hard pregnancy last time. Henry grew fine, but I was sick a lot."

"How so?"

"I was in the hospital for a good chunk of it," she admitted.

Killian brought his hook across to place it under her chin, lifting it up so they could look at each other. "Would it be dangerous for you to carry another child?"

"I was 17, scared, and in jail at the time, so I don't really remember what the doctor said about future kids."

"Well, tell me this. Is there any part of you that would like to be the mother of a little Jones child?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Then we shall go to Dr. Whale and find out if it would be safe for us to have a baby." He leaned over and kissed her, smiling into her mouth as he pulled away. "And _that's_ when the fun will begin."

Emma playfully slapped Killian before standing and going back to her chair, adjusting it so she'd be reclining in it instead of sitting.

"By the way, I really do enjoy that on you."

"Too late, buddy."

Killian laughed as he went back to his original position, looking over the railing and watching as the inhabitants of Storybrooke ran around the beach.


End file.
